Crazy Love
by Crazi Girl
Summary: Isis Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba are completely different in more ways than one. Or so they both believe. How ever, after they get to know each other a little better, they might just change their minds. Couples: IsisSeto, TristanMiho, YugiTea, and JoeyMai
1. Default Chapter

CG: Howdy? I have no idea what exactly this story will be about, it's just going to be Isis being cool, and Seto being a huge pain in the butt, and how they eventually get together, and have five little Kaiblets. Or something along those lines. Ne'ways, read and review!  
  
Sony: Cause if you don't…I don't know! Use your imagination.  
  
Crazy Love  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Isis walked down the street, her body moving slightly to the music she was listening to. On her head was some headphones, attached to a walk-man on her waist. Since Battle City, she no longer had to worry about saving the world, and she had discovered she had a huge love for music. Listening to it, anyways. She couldn't sing worth crap!  
  
Humming softly, she let her mind wander. She hadn't changed to much on the inside, but on the outside…well, for one she no longer wore the jewelry in her hair. And she had also cut her hair, and layered it. It now came to her shoulder blades. She also no longer wore her Egyptian clothes. She loved Egypt, but that didn't mean she had to dress like it all of the time! Now she wore an orange sphaghetti strap shirt, and blue jean bell bottoms. Her shoes were high heeled boots. One thing hadn't changed though. She still didn't wear much make up.  
  
She smiled at a group of boys checking her out. She wasn't going to be rude, but she sure wouldn't encourage them! One whistled, and winked suggestively at her, but Isis passed him by with out a second thought. The boys soon forgot her as another hottie passed by. Isis idly thought, 'Any man who wants me, had better have eyes only for me.'  
  
Isis finally arrived at her destination, and took her walk-man off. She ran her fingers through her hair, unconsciously, and entered the café. It was the new hot place to be in Dominoe City, and Isis liked it. It looked like a café you would find in Paris, complete with the out door patio. Isis sat down, and began to look around. This was a beautiful place. The patio had orange, and green umbrellas to shade diners from the sun, and there were also trees to help. If that wasn't cool enough, there was a cool little fountain in the middle of the patio. This was defiantly Isis's favorite place to eat.   
  
Isis was jogged from her thoughts, as the table shook. Isis looked up, and grinned. Miho was leaning across the table stretching her face, so it looked like a fish. Noticing a cute guy, she quickly stopped, and gave him a charming smile. The guy smiled back, and Isis had to laugh. "Miho you are such a flirt!" Isis scolded good naturedly. "So?" Miho replied. "With you being so dull all of the time, someone needs to entertain the boys."  
  
Isis laughed again, and then they ordered. Miho got a chic fillet, and Isis got a cheeseburger. She wasn't a vegetarian anymore. With food hanging at odd angles from her mouth, Miho said, "So whatcha want at do taday?" "Make you chew with your mouth closed?" "Oh, shut-up!"  
  
Swallowing her food, Miho came up with a suggestion. "How about, I pretend to be you, and you pretend to be me? Then we'll go down to Kaiba Land, where Joey, and Yugi will be dueling along with Kaiba, and totally freak everyone out!"  
  
Isis immediately decided this was a bad idea. "No way! No freaking way!" "Oh come on. It'll be awesome. We'll have so much fun! Besides, you need to loosen up a little bit. Your always so quiet, and get right to the point with everyone except me. Let everyone get to see a different side of you! Like your new look. You still haven't seen Marik, or Rishid since you changed your look. And I for one can't wait to see their faces!" "NO! I'M NOT GOING THERE, OR ANY WHERE ELSE, AND I LIKE ACTING ALL CALM!"   
  
Miho started laughing her head off. "What's so funny?" "You say you like acting calm, but your going nuts right in the middle of the café!" Miho then grabbed on her stomach, and feel to the ground laughing uncontrollably. Looking around self-consciously, Isis saw everyone in the café was starring at them. She hunched down low, hoping she would be hit by lightning, and could just die.  
  
Miho slowly calmed down, and managed to drag her self back onto her seat by clinging to the table. "So, ready to go?" Miho asked. Isis stood up with out a word, and walked towards the entrance. "MIHO GET'S WHAT MIHO WANTS!" Miho shouted to everyone listening in a caveman type voice. Isis hung her head low, and hoped no one out side of the café realized they were together.  
  
They quickly walked through the crowded streets of Domino City. Everybody knew Kaiba was having his new tournament, and there were some incredible duelist going to be competing, so everyone was eagerly waiting to see what would happen. Kaiba's duels were never dull. Isis knew first hand.  
  
They finally reached the gates, and entered. Since this was the first day, no one had to pay. If you were lucky enough, you might even get a card saying you didn't have to pay at all. But there were very few of these cards.   
  
Miho was bouncing up and down, delighted. "Look at these gorgeous guys! Forget the plan! There's no way I'm going to act like you today!" Isis chuckled. Miho may be embarrassing, but she was good friend.   
  
Isis was about to tell her to quit being such a goof, when they ran into Yugi, and the gang. Tea looked annoyed until she realized who they were. "HEY GUYS! I'VE MISSED YOU!" She then grabbed them in a bear hug.   
  
Miho managed to choke out, "I miss air!" Everyone started laughing their heads off, except Tristan, and Duke, who were to busy getting into a cat fight for Serenity, as usual. When he heard the laughter, Tristan turned to look. Seeing Miho, his face went from normal, to pale, to scarlet. "Hi, yah, ah, Miho. You, look, like, ah, great, and all…." His face then went purple. Miho laughed and hugged him. Duke, and Serenity just starred, unsure of what to think.  
  
Yugi turned his attention to Isis, and his eyes widened. "WOW! You've really changed! You look great!" Everyone else then noticed, and none of them could believe it. They would never believe Isis would look like this! Isis was getting annoyed by all of the attention, when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.   
  
"So, Yugi. Decided to show up did we? I didn't think you would take me up on my little offer. Especially since you know your going to lose!" Isis knew immediately who it was. Kaiba. And she could also see the smirk on his face without having to look. He was so freaking arrogant. Would he never admit the truth about these duels?  
  
She turned around, and looked at Kaiba with her calm blue eyes. 'He looks the same.' She thought as she half listened to Joey ranting about how he was going to beat up Kaiba. Kaiba just replied about what a dog he was, and turned his attention else where. Everyone began to drift away from Kaiba, and Isis noticed Miho going with them. She was busy flirting with Tristan. She started to walk away to, when a strong arm jerked her back.   
  
She was spun around, and saw Kaiba was the jerk treating her like that! Kaiba starred at her with suspiciously. "I know you from some where….ISIS!?!" Isis starred back at him, and wondered what the big deal was.   
  
His eyes filled with anger, and he spat out, "Let me guess! You've come to tell me some more superstitious bull crap! Well, forget it! I don't care!" He gripped her arm painfully, and glared at her. "Do you understand me?" He snarled. Isis jerked her arm away. "What I understand, is that I'm here to be with my friend. Believe what ever you want. It's your fate."   
  
Isis turned away, but once again Kaiba jerked her back. "Your right it's my fate! And I'll do whatever I want with it!" He continued to glare at her, and made no motion to release her. Isis sighed. "I really don't care what you do. Go duel, or something! I have things I need to be doing." "Not if I say other wise!" Isis raised her eyebrows. "And what would you want me to do? Stand here all day while you glare at me? I would think as one of the top duelist in this competition, and the CEO of Kaiba Corps, YOU would have better things to do!"   
  
Kaiba's face turned scarlet, and he let go of her arm. "Just make sure you keep your hocus pocus to your self Ishtar!" Kaiba snapped before he walked away. Isis shook her head, and hurried after her friends. What a jerk! Didn't he have a heart?  
  
CG: Otay? How's ya likes its?  
  
Sony: Terrible  
  
BeeBop: Horrible.  
  
Sony: Scary.  
  
BeeBop: Crappy.  
  
CG: Reviewers, please! Not two pets who can't even read!  
  
Sony: We can't read!?! BeeBop: Beats me. 


	2. Busted, With Dire Consecuences

CG: (Dancing for joy) I got six reviews! Unfortunately, I keep changing my mind on what to do with this story. I might do a combo of my ideas. Then again maybe not. We'll see. Anyways, here's my replies to the reviews. I always mean to do this, but I always forget! Sorry everyone! (Looks sheepish)  
  
Jewel of Egypt: That sight would be sweet! I might have to use that! (Dreamy look)  
  
Tyronica: I will! Thanks for reviewing, and supporting me with you know who! I've decided it's bad luck to mention the gnats name. (Goofy grin)  
  
Mystic of Nile: YAY! I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this! I know I'll enjoy writing it!  
  
Inuko Metallium: Seto's easy to keep in character. You just have to make him seem like he thinks he's a god! Just don't forget to add some Seto torture! It makes it all worth while whether he's in character or not! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Isis: Spanks! I'll update as soon as I can!   
  
Leila Jenkins: Thanks for the compliment.  
  
CG: Oh, one thing before I begin. Just to make sure no one freaks, Miho says something about virgins, but it's not a bad thing! It's a great thing! But some people are way to sensitive for their own good, and they may get the wrong idea, and flame me. I don't have a thing against virgins. I AM ONE! And I'm Damn well proud of it! So, if you want to flame me, be my guest, but you have been warned, and you know I'm not making fun of anyone. Ne'ways, on with the fic!

* * *

Crazy Love  
  
Chapter 2: Busted, with Dire Consequences!  
  
Miho, and Isis were hot and bored. There was nothing major going on at the tournament for once, and Joey, Yugi, and Mai were winning every duel so far. But it was the first day, so it would be a while before they had any interesting duels.  
  
"I wish we had something cool to do!" Miho griped, as she recrossed her legs. Isis was fanning her self when she heard this, and non-chalently replied, "What should we do? Beat up Seto's guards, and take over his computer room?" Miho stood up with a start. "That's it! It's an awesome idea! LET'S DO IT!" She jerked Isis to her feet, and began dragging her away.  
  
Isis was in a state of shock, realizing Miho really wanted to do this. "WOOO! We can't do that! I was just saying the first thing that came to my mind! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Oh, don't be such a ninny. It'll be fun! Not to mention cooler. It's so hot out here!" Miho replied, still dragging Isis along. Isis jerked her hand away, and demanded, "And how are we going to beat up the guards!?!" Miho rolled her eyes, and said, "We're not! We're going to sleep with them!"   
  
Isis's mouth dropped to the floor. Miho rolled her eyes again. "Oh, come on! I was just picking. But it's not that big of a deal. It won't hurt a girl to get laid every once in a while." If it was possible, Isis's mouth would have dropped even farther. Miho laughed, and put an arm around Isis's shoulders, good naturedly. "I didn't mean it! Don't freak on me. OK. I'll make it up to you." Miho jumped up on a table. "It's not OK to get laid before your married! Got that! Pre-marital sex is wrong!" Isis shrunk back into a shocked crowd. Miho had done it now. Unfortunately she wasn't done.  
  
She quickly began chanting, "Virgins Rule! Virgins Rule! Virgins Rule!" Soon everyone was picking up one the chant, and Isis was in a fettle position. Finally Miho jumped off of the table, but the chant kept going. Miho found Isis, and stifled laughter as she pulled her to her feet. "I was just sending a positive message!"   
  
Isis walked dazed towards the main building of Kaiba land. She still couldn't get over Miho doing that!  
  
Miho laughed, and caught up with her. "I'll tell you what. We won't do anything to bad while we're in there. We'll just check out some hot guys using the cameras." Isis looks exasperated, but manages to mutter, "As long as we don't do anything else."   
  
They walked into the building and looked around. It was majorly crowded! There were several duels taking place in here. Isis looked around, but she didn't recognize anyone. Miho just looked for the cute guys.  
  
They finally found the area where Kaiba's computer room would be, and Isis was glad. Now, the guards would turn them away, and not pay attention to a word Miho said. Then they'd leave, and that'd be the end of it. Boy was she wrong!  
  
Miho put on her sweetest, most innocent look, and said, "Excuse me sir? But there was a really weird dude walking around, and I caught him trying to put his hand in my pockets. I think he may be a pick pocket." She immediately had the guards attention. She gave them a vauge description that could be just about any guy in the room, and they charged off to find the guy.   
  
Isis shook her head amazed, as she was dragged away. Miho was unbelievable!   
  
Looking for Kaiba's computer room, they meet no other guards. Apparently, Kaiba didn't think any one get past them. He wasn't counting on Miho.   
  
Miho opened another door, and let out a squeal of delight. "WE'RE HERE!" Isis looked like she could kill Miho, and frantically whispered, "SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT US TO GET CAUGHT!?!" Miho ignored her, and walked in. Isis grumbled under her breath and followed her, being careful to shut the door.   
  
Miho sat down in Seto's chair, which was large, and overstuffed. Isis wasn't a bit surprised to find the other chair was a lot smaller, and lower than his. Isis shook her head at the thought. Kaiba liked power all right. He was obsessed with making himself feel superior to others. Isis pitied the woman who married him.   
  
Isis walked to the computer screen, and looked around annoyed. There was nothing to do here, either. "At least it's not hot!" Miho offered. "Gee, thanks." Isis shot back feeling ill. "Let's get out of here, before we get caught." Isis said. Not waiting for an answer, she left the room. Miho hurriedly bounced up, and hurried after her.

* * *

Kaiba was angry. Very angry. He was sixteen, and that hadn't been a very big deal with any one. Not until those good for nothing realatives who had dumped him, and Mokuba in the orphanage showed up again, that is. When they realized that Seto Kaiba was their Seto Kaiba, they quickly began talking to their lawyer. Then they sued for custody of Mokuba, and Seto, claiming they were to young to go with an adult to care for them. What they really meant is, Seto is to young to be CEO of a multi-million dollar business!   
  
Seto clutched his hands into fists, and winced at how close he had come to losing his company to them. They had gone to court, and they were just about to win their case, when an unexpected relative, showed up. Her name was Eliza Goodren, and everyone had thought she was dead. She wasn't. She was a seventy year old woman, with curly white hair, and extremely skinny. She looked the image of a grandmother. However, despite her age and appearance, she ruled those around her, who she didn't like, with an iron fist. She was also a millionair with her own museum. She had heard about what was going on from an anoymonous source, and had been appalled to find out, that not only Seto's parents had been dead for years now, but that no one had told her! She was even angrier when she heard about what her relatives did to Mokuba, and Seto, and was fuming when she heard who had adopted them.   
  
The last day of the of the custody trial she waltzed in, showed the judge an order from the government saying she was to get full custody of Mokuba, and Seto, and slapped their relatives upside the head. Seto grinned, thinking of the looks on their faces, knowing they could not only forget about Kaiba Corp, but Eliza's fortune! Eliza had gotten them good there.  
  
Seto then frowned. Eliza was a good guardian for the most part. She had to move to Kaiba Mansion, but she didn't try to take over Kaiba Corp. She had told him flat out she didn't give a damn about his company! But then again on the other hand, if she got invited to a party from a stuck up idiot, she accepted. And dragged Seto along with her. Seto growled deep in his throat. He had to go to one tonight! It wouldn't be so bad if he had someone to come with him. Someone he could humiliate…Beep…Beep!  
  
Kaiba bit back a cuss word, and answered his phone. "WHAT!" He demanded. Another voice, who didn't sound bothered by Kaiba's temper at all began speaking. "There were two girls who broke into your computer room. They didn't harm anything, but still we decided to contact you. Their headed your way." Kaiba did cuss. There were tons of girls headed his way! "What do they look like?" The next words made Kaiba a happy man. "Well, one had purple hair in a pony tail, and the other is an Egyptian I believe."   
  
Seto grinned evilly. Looks like he had his date!

* * *

CG: YAY! Got another chapter done!  
  
Sony: Shockingly.  
  
CG: Oh, shut-up! Ne'ways, review! I need to know how bad this sucks!  
  
BeeBop: I could tell you that.  
  
CG: I bet you could! 


End file.
